


Pregnant

by queeneilonwy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeneilonwy/pseuds/queeneilonwy
Summary: You and Connor have been trying to get pregnant. After five failures at the fertility clinic and Connor giving up, you go in alone and four weeks later, you get the results. Now you get to tell Connor.





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Please use the extension InteractiveFics on Google Chrome to replace (Y/N) and (L/N) with your own name! (https://interactivefics.tumblr.com/)

You were quiet on the way home from the fertility clinic. After try number five, it seemed like getting pregnant was impossible. You knew you had fertility problems to begin with, but you’d hoped the clinic would have been able to increase your chances of getting pregnant.

Not only did you have problems, since Connor was an android, you had to use someone else’s sperm. Three donors had tried to help you, the first two not committing to help you keep trying, and the last helping you as much as he could.

It hadn’t only taken a toll on you, but on Connor as well. He’d been so supportive and optimistic, but now, the both of you were tired. Putting all of your hope into something so much took a lot out of you.

The first four times, Connor had been all smiles.

_“We’ll try again! It’ll take next time; I know it will.”_

Now, he was as quiet as you were and it worried you. You'd decided to adopt if this time had failed too. It did.

“Connor,” you started, turning your head to the driver’s seat where he was staring straight ahead, expressionless. “It won’t be the same, but we’ll still love them like they were biologically ours.”

You tried to muster up a smile, a small, sad one coming to your lips, but Connor said nothing, and his expression never changed.

You wanted to cry. Connor usually wasn’t like this and it really scared you. He was the supportive one, the one who consoled you while you did cry in bed each time you got the results back and found out that you weren't pregnant.

“I love you,” you whispered, after a few moments.

Finally, Connor turned to meet your eyes. “I love you, too.”

\--

“Wait, what?”

You had taken your lunch break and snuck off to the fertility clinic behind Connor's back. Four weeks, you’d done the same thing, only to try for the sixth time without Connor’s knowledge. You were seated in the doctor’s office by yourself, called in so he could go over the results of the last test you'd taken.

“You’re pregnant.”

 _You’re pregnant._ The words flew around in your mind. You were unable to fully take them in. You were… pregnant? It had worked?

“Ms. (L/N)? Are you listening?”

You blinked a couple of times. “I think so.”

The doctor chuckled. “I imagine after six tries, finally finding out you’re pregnant is a shock.”

“Yeah,” you breathed.

“Would like you to call Mr. Anderson?”

“No!” you surprised both the doctor and yourself at your outburst. “Sorry, no, I… I want to tell him in person.”

The man behind his desk smiled at you. “Very well.” He pushed over a stack of papers. “Here’s the test results. I hope your surprise goes well.”

\--

“Nines,” you whispered harshly.

Nines' head rose from what he was inspecting in the evidence room.

“Detective (L/N), I haven’t seen you all day. Did you just get in?”

“No,” you closed the door softly and approached Nines. “How has Connor been while I was gone?”

“I had no idea you were even here at any point today, but he’s been rather… upset and depressed. Nothing out of the ordinary since you two found out that you can't-”

Nines stopped himself. He was still trying to get ahold of human emotions and how to act towards someone who had technically been through loss five times in succession so soon.

“I apologize, Detective. My human side is still a work in progress.”

“It’s fine. Listen, I need you to get him into the break room in five minutes. He’s been into work all week and won’t focus on anything else. He’s not gonna listen to me if I tell him to take a break, but he’ll listen to you.”

Nines raised an eyebrow. “May I ask wh-”

You were halfway out the evidence room door again when you said, “No. Break room: five minutes.”

You left Nines in a confused daze.

\--

You finally mustered up the courage to enter the break room where Connor and Nines were waiting for you. Connor stood next to Nines in irritation, impatient and seconds away from leaving.

You approached Connor, a smile on your face. You held your hands out for him to take and when he just stared at you, you reached forward and wrapped your fingers around his hands.

“Connor, I have a surprise for you.”

Connor only blinked. “(Y/N), we talked about this. We both said that it isn’t any use in trying to make each other feel better. It’ll take time.”

You frowned. “When have you ever listened to me when it comes to not making each other feel better? You’re the most annoying person when I’m upset. You’re always trying to get me to smile.”

“Now shut up and let me tell you have I have to tell you.”

Connor attempted to return your smile at your demands of him, but it only turned into a bitter grimace.

“I did something behind your back, and I felt bad about it until today. I snuck off during lunch-”

“I didn’t notice.” Connor interjected and you felt a sting at his remark.

You knew he didn’t mean to be like this, that he was just upset and overwhelmed, so you pressed on.

“Connor…” You squeezed his hands, then dropped them so you could reach behind your back and pull out the papers the doctor had given you. You took one of Connor’s hands again and held it open so you could place the papers into his palm.

“What is this?” Connor’s eyebrows furrowed and he took the papers.

You gave him just long enough to glance at them before you smiled hesitantly.

"Connor, honey… I went by myself four weeks ago and tried again. The doctor called today and gave me these.”

You waited for a moment and when he didn’t respond, you said, “I’m pregnant.”

Connor blinked. He stared at the papers, then glanced up at you to take in your hopeful expression, then looked back down at the papers. Finally, he focused on them and read over them.

Test results. Pregnancy test results. _Positive_ pregnancy test results.

Nines didn't say anything and Connor’s hands began to tremble. He looked up at you again.

“You’re pregnant,” he whispered.

You nodded slowly, a real, true smile appearing on your face. “I’m pregnant.”

Connor stood still for a moment before matching your smile with one of his own. “You’re pregnant!”

He grabbed you gently and pulled you forward, his hands making their way up to take your face into his hold. He watched your expression, then eagerly pressed his lips to yours.

When he pulled away, you could see tears trailing down his cheeks.

You choked back a sob, wrapped your arms around his neck, and leaned your forehead against his. “Finally,” you whispered, kissing his nose.

Connor laughed, his arms circling your waist and pressing your body to his. “Finally.”


End file.
